The Relic Hunter
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: She was the one who found them all, she was the closest to the three from the beginning but she was taken before the war began, now she slumbers on the same world that the relics she found have been hidden in once again...She will soon awaken, whose side will she choose? And what will be her fate?
**Hey everybot I still function! Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new story! But don't worry, I had just been so busy at school and at work that I was too tired to be creative and write. But my hours have been cut and my semester is almost over so I can finally continue doing what I love best! Writing fanfics! Also I plan to update soon so don't worry, possibly in three days after I recap what is going on in my stories and review what happens in the universes that they are in I will start the updates and the cyber world will be in perfect harmony again! :) But enough of that, you want my ramblings and the story to start already don't you? I don't own anything but my OC's blah blah blah...On with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Cybertron, Pre War**_

 **No one's P.O.V**

Iacon, the golden city of Cybertron. A place of scholars and politics...The golden walls that cut it off from the rest of the world a shining beacon and protection from a time long past. The capital city of the metal planet located on the north pole. Most iconic of the city stand two buildings that have been known for generations.

The first are the gleaming towers, home to nobles and politics since they were first created at the beginning of the Golden Age.

The second...The Hall of Records...

A place where all history, big and small is stored, from artifacts to records that date back as far as Unicron and Primus themselves. Under the guiding servo of Alpha Trion himself several scholars and records keepers have risen to be a shining example that while long since over the past is never forgotten.

But all is not well in this supposed golden paradise.

Or with the entire planet.

A crippling caste system has been in place for ages of time. Everybot is created into their place in society and they can never rise above that or even below it. The planet of Transformers was in a lull, in stasis as space travel was long forgotten and even interaction between two castes is sometimes forbidden and punishable in the highest forms. The council that has been in control of the planet long since becoming corrupt with little good bots in their seats and the Primes have been nothing but myth and tales of long forgotten, the Matrix of Leadership having been lost for eons...

But it all began to change...For better or worse none could be sure yet.

Deep in the dark city of Kaon, a gladiator rose from the ranks of the pit, not loosing a single battle and had dared to name himself after one of the original thirteen Primes...

Megatronus.

Megatronus swore that he would destroy the cast system that crippled their once proud race, saying that he was made of the same metal as the councilmechs and even the first of their kind, and for that he should be treated with the same kindness and have the same freedom as they do. As should all of their kind. Megatronus soon had a plethra of follows, the former champion of the pits before him, Soundwave, chief among them. And he swore that he would stand before the council and let himself be heard, whether they invited him or he had to barge in there himself.

And across the world, in Iacon, his words were heard. But not by the council as he had hopped, but by two siblings, a older brother and a younger sister who were the personal students of Alpha Trion.

Their names were Orion Pax and Loreseeker.

Having come out of the well with a short span between them and in the same caste group they have always been close and soon they were considered siblings to all who knew them and interacted with them and despite their slight differences in their jobs it has been thought that nothing could part the two of them.

Orion was a Archivist, a librarian in short terms in the Hall of Records, his job boring and he never needed to leave the shinning walls of Iacon. He was the first to hear the gladiators words and agreed with them the deeper he looked into the records and read into their planet's proud history that was left to collect dust in the Hall. As he took a strong belief of the words he heard he soon introduced them to his sister with the upmost confidence.

Loreseeker was something different.

She was what they called a Relic Hunter, or a Archaeologist, she was allowed the freedom to go anywhere across the planet. Searching for records, relics, history, ANYTHING that could be recovered and taken to the Hall for safe keeping and discovering lost parts of history. While this occupation did not have many, or any really femmes, she was considered the best after she had found the resting place of several artifacts from the first transformers. Though unlike her older sibling she had always spoken out against their state of being right now, with all the wonders, horrors, and facts she discovered she stated how she hated the way Cybertron was now. Wishing to have been created in the Golden Age instead. And the council could not rid of her thanks to her closeness she had with Alpha Trion, and any...Who tried to quiet her a different way found out why she never fell prey to what lerks in the Underworld when she went to underground ruins.

And when she returned from her latest adventure to Iacon her brother showed her the latest video of Megatronus'es speeches...And a spark was created in her optics and they began to meet with the champion and his right servo bot. Their dreams slowly coming together on making a Cybertron where everyone was equal.

How those plans fail to come to pass...

 **Loreseeker's P.O.V**

"Alright Megatronus, let's go over this again...When you finally stand in front of the council and they do their things you will..." I began slowly to help my second best friend. We were at Maccadam's Old Oil House in Iacon, since it was the only place we could meet without TOO much trouble. After all, my brother couldn't leave the city as freely as I could and as both Soundwave and Megatronus got more followers to our cause they could go everywhere for rallies, even in the 'poorer' section of Iacon.

Even if the council doesn't like it.

"Actually Lore, I was planning on shortening my name, so it is easier for them to know that I, a lowly gladiator and simple mech stand before them, not a ancient Prime." When Soundwave nodded in agreement I felt my face scrunch up in annoyance and my glow lines dim to show my displeasure.

"And you're just telling me this NOW?" When he didn't seem affected by my annoyance I felt my left optic twitch and I was about to stand up when my brothers servo calmly rested on my shoulder plating, making me look at him. "Did you know about this Orion?"

"I did, we have been discussing it since you went out to those ruins near Vos. I am sorry we did not tell you but with it being the request of a higher cast mech close to the council we couldn't risk communicating with you." Primus dammit they all know I couldn't stay mad or annoyed with my brother for long when he pulls the 'please forgive me' stunt. And so instead of growling like I wanted to I gave a small snort and nodded. I couldn't blame them anyway, I am very sure I am on VERY thin ice with the council already.

"So what are you going to be calling yourself then? You've kinda been called that for a long time now, bots have been chanting that name for awhile too. You should make it similar and easy to remember."

"I have a few ideas..."

We talked well into the lunar cycle and soon it was time to head home. Megatronus-or whatever he plans to call himself-had to take Orion home because he let some server bot spike his energon-again-and he was now VERY overcharged. So me and Soundwave-my closest friend-watched both exasperated and amused as the large silver mech dragged/carried the overcharged red and blue mech who seemed to forget he had pedes...

"My brother is too gullible sometimes" I mused and the visored mech beside me nodded as we watched the scene as it faded away, along with the terrible overcharged singing.

It was strange how close I have gotten to Soundwave, since he never talks, rather letting his actions speak for him instead and how he never takes his visor off completely, the screen only slipping up enough that you could see his lip plates as he refueled. But I never cared about that. I have met several bots on my travels and there have been close to none that I have found just as loyal or dedicated as Soundwave. Once the trust was gained he was the closest mech to me besides my brother with Megatronus coming in as third.

Not to mention the music he makes for me just calms me down every time when I am dealing with the stress of being at a ruin or dig site.

"I should probably head home too, I have to report to Alpha and head out for the ruins near Kaon to do some mapping of the area next cycle and I would like to clean up and recharge sometime before that."

I tried to leave only to halt as I felt tugging on my arm, looking down I see my friends long spindly servo gently yet firmly holding onto my wrist joint. My lights dim in confusion and I slowly looked up at him, my yellow optics looking at his visor and all I saw back was my reflection.

I was not a 'beautiful' or 'stunning' femme like the many higher caste and model femmes were. My armor more sturdy and on the bulky side as it's used to fight off the harsh enviroments and mutants of the Underworld. My paint a dull desert camouflage with black servos and tan protoform. On the sides of my helm were winged shaped audio fins that twitched and moved due to their sensitivity. The most unique things about me were my yellow optics and the fact along my entire frame and even protoform I have yellow 'bio'lights that react to my emotions and environment.

I was not the beauty that society described, but I did not care.

"Sounders? What's wrong?" I asked him, using the nickname that he grudgingly let's me call him hoping he would explain why he stopped me.

But as usual he didn't explain his action, nor did he let go of my wrist, he simply began walking us to my housing unit. Leaving me confused and just stumbling along after him.

Sometimes...I feel like I am missing a bits of data on the info of 'Soundwave Behavior'...

This went on the entire time until we got to the door of my housing unit and he finally let go and I tried to regain what bearings I had before my friend decided to drag me across town and out of the poor district.

"I could have gotten here by myself you know, and maybe sooner if I was allowed to drive here" I huffed, my lights brightening a bit.

Soundwave, as usual, just stared at me.

"Alright alright, whatever, you did this for whatever reasons that I'm sure are good...I'll see you when I can Sounders..." I turn to go in only to be stopped by his servo on my wrist...Again, causing me to groan and slowly turn around. "Now what? I need to-" I halted when I found how CLOSE he was to me. His taller, darker figure looming over me as he just held me there with that stare alone.

"S-Soundwave?" I mentally cursed myself at the falter in my voice but he has NEVER been this close to me before, frag he doesn't even let me hug him! This was the closest I have EVER been to him and it was kinda intimidating.

Again my friend said nothing, he seemed to hold me there, staring at me for a eternity before he gently touches his forehelm against mine for a nanoclick before he pulled away and then walked away as if nothing happened at all. Leaving me at my doorstep shocked and with a minor blush as he transformed and flew off out of view.

My processors still in shock, and possibly broken, I stayed there for a moment until I simply turned around and walked into my home. Taking a spin in the washracks and falling into my berth, having a decent amount of reacharge until in the VERY early day cycle I jolted awake and shouted

"WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED?!"

**Scene Change**

Sighing I sat on my spot over viewing the long abandoned ruins and carefully sketching out what they look like and then recording it on a different data that I could later use to help create the map the noble wanted so badly, why? I don't know and honestly don't give to slags about it. I just did it so it was the best quality and make it appear I wasn't rushing.

Megatronus has FINALLY gotten a date on his talk with the council and I wanted to be there. I wanted to support him, my brother and...

Soundwave...

I stopped the sketch as I thought about my best friend, I didn't know what that helm touching was about but I wasn't sure how to approach him about it next time I saw him. Do I avoid it? Do I confront him about it? I am so confused...

I should have also paid more attention to my surroundings.

A clawed servo suddenly clamped down on my mouth making me scream into it, dropping my tools and datas as another wrapped around my waist and pinned me against someone. I struggled and fought as I heard them curse and talk while they restrained me. In my panic I managed to bite the servo until I tasted energon and they tore it away, letting me scream.

 **"SOUNDWAVE!"**

**Scene Change**

 **No one's P.O.V**

He didn't think, he just FLEW, he flew faster than his model was suppose to go. He ignored the stress his speed was putting on his frame or how much it was draining his energon. He just knew one thing for certain...

He HAD to get to Lore before her brother did.

Orion had betrayed them, he had spoken out against Megatron and had the council name HIM Prime instead of the mech that actually fought and bled for his beliefs instead of just saying pretty words. And so what could have ended peacefully has now only one option

War.

Loreseeker hadn't been at the council, she didn't know what was going on. A hazard of her job but if he didn't get to her first Orion-He refused to call him Optimus Prime-would convince her to take his side, the femme couldn't refuse her brother, a flaw of hers that would be a problem now. He didn't want to fight her, she was one of the few bots that understood him as good-if not better- than Megatron or his cassettes. And so he was pushing himself well beyond the breaking point hoping he could get to her before Orion could try and contact her.

As soon as he reached the ruins he KNEW something was wrong.

Nothing even bothering to slow down he transformed and hit the ground with a thick cloud of dust collecting around him as he searched the area for his best friend.

All he found was broken datas, energon, and drag marks...

And for the first and only time in his life...Soundwave cried...

* * *

 **And DONE! I have been wanting to write this FOREVER! And it's one of my longest single chapters yet! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to Read and Review, yadda yadda, you know all this stuff! See you all in two days or so! Until then this is Shimmering Dawnstar Signing off! I missed that ^_^**

 **-Till all are one-**


End file.
